Band of Thieves
by Ageless Writer
Summary: When Johnny gets nearly killed on an undercover op, it's up to the team to fill in the blanks of what happened to their friend and teammate. But when FBI officials tell them not to get involved, will they disobey orders, and potentionally get banned from Graceland, or will they stand up for their own? Will Johnny be able to get back to a normal life? M for torture and rape.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters. That's it. Everything else belongs to the USA network, Jeff Eastin, and others who own Graceland.**

Johnny trembled on the ground, slipping in and out of consciousness. His entire body ached, worn from what they had done. He didn't even know how long he'd been gone, what day it was? It was supposed to have been an easy get in- get out situation. A future bust that would go wide open. Simple.

So why was he laying on the ground in an alley, a dumpster's stench invading what sense of smell he had? He would have tried to find an answer, something that he could tell Briggs. But he felt himself disappearing further and further into himself, the world falling away. The last thing he remembered was a car skidding to a stop by the alley way, but by then, he was too far gone...

-Earlier, Two weeks ago-

_Johnny smiled his signature smile as he walked into the club. The music was fast paced and had many people on the floor dancing, trying to get the attention of the workers there. Normally, Johnny would have been near the bar, chatting up a bartender or some customer. But tonight he had a goal. The Ortega gang had arrived into the LA area, and Johnny was a valid candidate to weed them out for a bust._

_He glanced around, trying to find his mark. A man in a bright red hat waved him over. So that was Danny Ortega, the leader. Johnny walked over, smiling. "Hol__á. Wassup guys?"Johnny greeted, sitting down by Danny. The other man's face twisted into a smirk._

_"__Hello Johnny."he greeted, as did the other members of the gang. After introductions, they had a few drinks, Johnny even broke down to taking a martini. They flirted with some of the women and played pool, all seeming to go well. When Danny asked Johnny to accompany the gang to their 'clubhouse'. For an 'initiation' he had said._

_Thinking it was an opportunity of a lifetime, he accepted and went with them. He went as far as their truck before they blindfolded him and tied his arms behind his back. He struggled, feeling panicked. This wasn't part of the plan. They drove him around for what seemed like hours when they parked, taking him inside some building. He was sat in a chair and the blindfold taken off. "What kind of a prank was that?"he asked, upset that he had been had by the gang._

_"__What prank Agent Tuturro? We're being serious here."Danny answered. Johnny tensed. He hadn't said anything about being a Fed, or his last name, how did they...?_

_"__Anthony. He's a good friend of ours. Too bad he's in jail... He would have enjoyed payback at his goody goody brother."one of the other members, Jethro, replied, as if reading his mind. Johnny swore trying to talk them down. To know avail however, as the torture began._

_It started with beatings, but that in itself escalated to being cut. He was even... Raped, burned, tossed around. The FBI didn't train agents for Graceland, but they did train them for these situations, and there was still nothing he could do but pray. Pray that Briggs and the others at Graceland would find him, help him out. That eventually turned into him praying for a quick death, for it all to end._

_Once they had finally finished with him, they stripped him of his clothes and tossed him on the back of the truck. After driving a while, they tossed him into an alley..._


	2. Chapter One: Missing

**Chapter One: Missing **

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters. That's it. Everything else belongs to the USA network, Jeff Eastin, and others who own Graceland.**

Mike walked into the house, his towel draped over one shoulder, his board under his arms. "Guys, the waves are killer today! You may wanna go catch a few before they stop coming in so good."the blond spoke as he walked up to the counter. Charlie chuckled as she finished up her cereal, handing the bowl to DJ. He had drawn dish washing this week, and only had Charlie's dishes left.

"I can tell. Saw you getting tossed around from here."DJ teased as he washed out the bowl, drying it. Charlie snickered.

"Dale has a point there Levi. You got tossed like some kind of doll out there."she threw in. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Point is, the waves are killer. Briggs, Paige, and Johnny will be soooo pissed if they miss out. So where are they so I can tell them?"Mike asked. Charlie shrugged.

"Last I heard from Pagey, she was dealing with Mr. E Ring still. Her bust was gonna go down today actually. As for Pauly..."she turned to face the black man washing dishes behind her. "You know where he is DJ? You saw him last."DJ thought for a moment.

"Briggs was one his way to 'The Drop'. Or at least, he said something about it..."he told the younger man.

"What about Johnny? I haven't seen him in awhile... About a week or so was the last time I saw him..."Mike asked, his panic starting to rise steadily. He had nearly lost the Hispanic agent once already, he couldn't do it again. Charlie shrugged again.

"Might be with some chick. You know how he is. He thinks he's a player, so he goes to keep up his 'reputation'."Charlie walked over to the refrigerator, grabbing a can of COKE. DJ looked at her, confused.

"Thought he was trying to get in with the Ortegas...?"he asked. Charlie shrugged.

"He multitasks. He could be doing both."she answered, taking a swig of her drink. She was trying to hide her worry over the other man. He was grown and trained federal agent, he could handle himself. But he was also danger prone, and could have gotten into trouble. It was that worry that niggled at her "mother hen" senses. She shook if off though, knowing if she made herself worry, the others would be. And if Johnny showed up in the middle of the worry, it'd be a mess.

Mike nodded. "Well... If you guys see them, let them know about the waves. I'm gonna go get a shower and get dressed. Abby and I have a date today."Mike let them know where he'd be, heading for his room upstairs. Charlie listened for the shower to turn on before she whipped her head to look at DJ.

"I'm gonna go find Briggs. Johnny's never gone this long. Even if he is undercover or chasing a hot piece of ass. You stay, keep the kid calm. Tell him I'm out at a bar or something if he asks. Got it?"she asked. DJ nodded, his dreads bouncing with the movement.

"Got it Momma. By the way, after this, I've got to look at some jewelry smugglers."DJ teased, knowing of Charlie's mothering tendencies. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her sunglasses, headed out.

-The Drop, Twenty minutes later-

Charlie walked in, scanning the room for a familiar face. Paul was easy to spot, his leather jacket sticking out compared to the short sleeved shirts others wore around him. He was shooting pool with some other guys, his normal drink, a straight whiskey, was set beside the table. "Yo Pauly. We need to talk."she called out to him, gesturing for him to come over to her. He shook his head and said something to the other players before walking over to her.

"What is it Charles?"he asked, running a hand through his hair. She folded her arms in front of her.

"Johnny's missing. You know where he is?"she asked, trying not to sound to upset, to sound reasonable. Briggs furrowed his brow.

"He was supposed to have attempted to get in with the Ortegas... But that was weeks ago..."Briggs answered, his own worry starting to bubble up. Charlie took off her sunglasses, glaring slightly at him.

"Well he's still not home. We are going to go and hunt that little Hispanic boy down. And then we're gonna beat his ass for scaring us to death. But right now, we gotta find him. I'll look on the other end and make some calls. You'd better do the same. Got it?"she delegated. Briggs nodded, knowing better than to argue with Charlie when she was on a "mother hen" mood.

"You got it Momma. I'll look for him and let you know. But keep in mind, he could be bedding down with some woman."Briggs told her. Charlie glowered her eyes.

"If he is, and he got me this worried, I'm gonna beat him and make him wish something happened. Got it?"she looked at Briggs. He chuckled lightly.

"Just let me know when you plan to do it. That way I can clear the house so no one else gets your wrath."Briggs half-joked. She rolled her eyes before walking out. Briggs sighed, his worry coming to the surface. He knew Johnny had a penchant for getting into trouble, but he prayed that the kid wasn't really hurt. That he was just with some woman...

Briggs walked over to his pool friends, telling them he had to go find a friend. Asked them if they had seen him. When they all answered in the negative, he made his way out and onto the street. He made phone calls left and right, hoping someone had found the younger agent.

After a few hours of searching, Briggs' phone rang. "Briggs."he answered. The person on the other line was an FBI supervisor, Henry Goldman, and the news he gave Briggs made his jaw drop.

"Are... You sure? You are... I... I'll let the others know... We'll be there ASAP. If he wakes up before we get there... Tell him his family'll be there soon... Yes... We are his family as far as he's concerned. That's right. Like I said... We'll be there soon."he responded, hanging up. He ran a hand through his hair, shaking. He hit the speed dial on his phone. "Charlie. They found Johnny. He's at Mercy. Yeah... The hospital... Said he looked bad, but won't say how bad... Get the others ready, I'm coming to get ya before we head down."


	3. Chapter Two: Found

**Chapter Two: Found**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters. That's it. Everything else belongs to the USA network, Jeff Eastin, and others who own Graceland.**

It was a tense car ride to Mercy Hospital as everyone worried for their friend, worried what had happened to him. "You sure Goldman didn't say anything else about his condition?"Charlie asked. Her senses were tingling and she swore that whoever hurt Johnny was going to die a slow painful death. A very slow death. Briggs sighed.

"He just said, and I quote, 'Agent Tuturro is at Mercy. I don't know all the details, just that he has been better looking.'" Briggs offered up to his friend. She swore.

"That can mean anything from a black eye or broke nose to being cut up and beaten."Charlie complained. DJ shook his head, leaning in his seat.

"Relax a little Charlie... Johnny's probably fine. Just decided to sleep with the wrong man's girl and got the Hell beat out of him. That's probably what happened..."DJ quipped. He had hoped that was all it was, that the younger agent really was fine, that he wasn't too bad hurt. Deep down, he really did care for Johnny, even if he didn't show it often. Mike was shaking, the day he thought Johnny had been killed playing over. What if his friend was bad enough to die? What if he had been killed?

"Just hurry and get there Briggs... I don't think any of us can sleep tonight and not know what happened to John..."Mike finally spoke up, his voice quivering. Paige undid her seat belt, going to hug him.

"Hey... I've known Johnny since I first came to Graceland... I'm sure he's fine. I mean, even though he tends to whine a lot, he's really pretty tough."she tried to soothe him. He smiled weakly and hugged her back, agreeing with her...

-Mercy Hospital, the Lobby-

Briggs and his team walked into the hospital, immediately greeted by others waiting to be let back to see loved ones, to be treated, and Agent Goldman. The older agent noticed the group and waved them over to his corner near the nurses' station, a more private setting to brief them. "So how's Johnny?"Briggs asked first. His main priority to seeing how badly injured his friend and second in command was. Goldman took off his glasses, cleaning them on his shirt tail before answering.

"From what the nurses and doctors have told me... Agent Tuturro was... Injured significantly. They have performed surgery on his ribs after finding several broken. His entire body has been burned with what appears to have been the butts of cigarettes. He's been cut and beaten, bruises and open bleeding wounds were proof of that..."the agent rambled on, trying to paraphrase the massive damage actually done to the young man.

DJ shook his head, trying to will the image of his broken down and beaten friend, tried to quit imaging the jokester being burned. Paige and Mike hugged each other, trying to draw strength from one another. Both could just see their friend abused and battered, staggering around to walk. Charlie slid down the wall, disbelief on her face.

Briggs swallowed, trying to process the information. "Anything else? You stopped suddenly..."Briggs asked, praying that nothing else had happened. Goldman bit his lip slightly.

"Agent Tuturro had significant rope burns on his wrists, impressions across them. Whoever had him bound him up tightly and he tried to get away... And... The doctors have ran a... Rape kit... We can't use it unless he gives us permission though..."Goldman answered. Briggs tensed.

"Rape? Why do they think he was raped?"he asked, hoping it was just a misunderstanding, that his friend hadn't been tortured so badly.

"Because the man that found him in the alley found him nude and... Bleeding. To doctors and a trained investigator, that suggests rape. Or at the least, sodomy."Goldman answered. Briggs closed his eyes, images of his friend having his body turned against him popping up.

DJ ran a hand through his dreads. He was prepared for Johnny to get into many kinds of trouble... But rape? That wasn't anywhere on that list. Mike swore softly. His best friend, raped. Who would have thought? "Can... We see him?"Charlie managed to ask, raising her self back up. Goldman shook his head.

"Not yet. He's not conscious yet and they're still testing him to make sure nothing else is broke or bleeding internally. The works..."Goldman answered. He noted to upset looks the team shot at him, wishing he could let them see Johnny. But at the moment, they would just get in the way of his recovery. Or at least, that's what the doctors told him...

-Room 78, Johnny Tuturro-

_He tried to get loose from the ropes that bound him, listening to the men cackle at him. One lit up a cigarette, causing him to cough. Oh how he hated the stench of smokes, how they made him cough. That caused them to laugh harder as they each lit up, taking turns placing the lit cigarettes on any given part of his exposed body. He forced himself not to cry out at the pain, to push it down. But each touch of the cigarettes made him jump and want to howl out, made him feel as if they were burning him alive..._


	4. Chapter Three: Orders

**Chapter Three: Orders**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters. That's it. Everything else belongs to the USA network, Jeff Eastin, and others who own Graceland.**

Agent Goldman glanced over to Johnny's room, shaking his head. The agent was practically still a kid, and then this happened. His phone went off, he answered , listening to the other man on the phone. "After hearing about this incident, I believe he should be relocated out of Graceland if his cover has been blown. And I do _not_ want them investigating this. They are too close to Agent Tuturro and will let their emotions over rule their best judgments. Let them know."the director spoke before hanging up. Goldman turned to the group, their eyes having followed his movements.

"Who was that? What's going on?"Mike asked, wondering if it had to do with another case or if it was about Johnny. Agent Goldman sighed.

"Agent Tuturro's cover may have been blown. And if that is the case, he must be relocated back to DC."Goldman told them. Charlie's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! Oh, oh no! He is part of our family! He isn't gonna go anywhere!"Charlie expressed, folding her arms. Agent Goldman pinched his nose, furrowing his brow. Of course they were going to be difficult about this... Why wouldn't they be?  
"Director's orders Agent Demarco. And none of you are to investigate this matter. It is an internal affair and you may not think clearly about this."he told them. Briggs glared, but an idea began forming.

"Fine. Have it your way..."he agreed with the older agent. Goldman nodded when his phone rang again, he apologized and walked outside to take it. Charlie looked at Briggs.

"We aren't really gonna trust Johnny to someone else are we?"she asked. Briggs smirked.

"Nope. We need to find out who it was that found Johnny in the first place. Once we find that out, someone needs to go and question him, see what he knows. We'll go from there until Johnny wakes up and can tell us himself."Briggs told them. Paige smiled and walked over to the main desk, walking back a few minutes later.

"The man who brought Johnny in is named Tommy Harris. He works at the construction site downtown. Gave his name and number to the front desk in case he was needed again. Here ya go."Paige gave the card to Briggs. DJ raised an eyebrow.

"How do you manage to get information like that so fast?"he asked. Paige smiled.

"Easy. I use my natural feminine charm. People love it."she answered, winking. DJ rolled his eyes.

"Unhuh..." he answered. Mike looked at Briggs.

"So who's going?"he asked. Briggs looked at Charlie.

"You up for it?"he asked. Charlie nodded, grabbing the card, starting to leave. DJ grabbed Charlie's wrist.

"I'm coming with you. If his cover was blown, they could be after the rest of us too. Safety in numbers."DJ offered. Charlie nodded, looking at Briggs.

"We take the car or a cab?"she asked. He smiled weakly.

"A cab. Whenever we can take John home, I'd like to take him in something he's used to... Ya know?"Briggs told her. She nodded, going out with DJ to get a cab. Paige looked at Briggs.

"Agent Goldman's gonna wanna know where they went. What do we tell them?"she asked. Briggs swore and ran after Charlie, before she found a cab.

"Hey Chuck! Make sure to stop by and get something to eat from somewhere. I don't care where at, just do it. That way if Goldman asked, you went to get food. Okay?"Briggs asked. Charlie looked at him.

"Alright. I can do that."she smiled, getting in the cab with DJ. Briggs walked back into the hospital, Agent Goldman was with the group, glaring.

"Where are Agents Demarco and Jakes going?"he asked. Briggs looked at him.

"To get food. We're starving and it could be awhile before Johnny wakes up. Want them to get you something too?"he asked. Goldman sighed and shook his head.

"No. I'm fine..."he answered, sitting down.


	5. Chapter Four: Answers

**Chapter Four: Answers**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters. That's it. Everything else belongs to the USA network, Jeff Eastin, and others who own Graceland.**

Mike followed suit of Agent Goldman, sitting down as well. His mind was racing through all the possibilities of what happened to Johnny, of what could happen to him. Paige noticed how he was shaking and pulled him close, hugging him. "Johnny's gonna be okay... I feel it."she said. Mike sighed.

"I hope so... I really hope so..."he answered softly, looking at the door that had his friend...

-56th Street, 10 minutes later-

Charlie and DJ got out of the cab at the construction site, looking around for their man. Charlie walked up to a man in an orange hard hat. "Excuse me? Sir? I'm Agent Demarco, this is Agent Jakes. We're looking for a man named Tommy Harris. Is he around?"she asked. The man turned to them, biting his lip.

"I'm Tommy... Is this about that guy I found?"he asked. Charlie nodded.

"Unfortunately... It is. What can you tell us about what you saw?"she questioned. He sighed.

"Not much. I was on my way back to work from a break. I saw what looked like a black or blue truck speeding out of an alley way. I stayed back in case they came back. When they didn't I took a look around. Saw a man in his late twenties, maybe early thirties just laying there, nude, bleeding. I checked his pulse to make sure he was alive. When I felt the pulse, I pulled my coat over him and got him into my van. Took him to the hospital. How's he doing?"Tommy looked at them, questioning.

"He's... Better... Not awake. Wanna tell us where you found him? The address?"DJ responded, pushing his hair back. The man gave it to them, watching as they left in a cab...

-78th and 12th Street, 17 minutes later-

Once Charlie and DJ made it to the alley way, they began to look around. "Most of it seems to have been cleaned by some CSU already... I see a little blood stain here and there, but nothing much..."Charlie looked at DJ. "You got anything better?"

DJ looked at the walls, noticing the specifics of the graffiti. He turned to Charlie. "This place belongs to gang. Judging by this graffiti, its one of the Hispanic gangs. See, most of it's in Spanish. There's only two in this part that's real major. The Ortegas and the Cortéz. And in this part of town, it's mainly the Ortegas..."DJ deduced. Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Nicely done, Sherlock. Anything else to add?"she asked, trying not to smirk. He grinned.

"Nope. You do the rest. I got us this far."he answered. Charlie rolled her eyes, picking up her phone.

"Yo, Briggs. We think it was those guys he was looking into... The Ortegas... He was found in their part of town..."she answered. She heard movement before Briggs spoke.

"How would they have known who he was though? And are you sure it was the Ortegas?"he asked. Charlie sighed.

"I'm sure. DJ said it seemed like their part of town... Johnny's brother... Anthony... Wasn't he part of a gang before he was busted with cocaine?"she asked. Briggs swore.

"He was... And he was in the Ortegas... Do you think he'd hang his brother like that?"Briggs questioned. Charlie glowered her eyes.

"I dunno. But you get him to where I can talk to him, and I guarantee you, I'll find out."Charlie all but growled out. After all, Johnny was family, and if his own flesh and blood did that...

"I can get you a meet. But it'll be at least a week... Come on back, you did good. And don't forget the food."Briggs told her, hanging up. Charlie looked at DJ.

"Come on. We're headed back to Mercy... And Mcdonald's..."she lead him to the road, going to pick up another cab.


	6. Chapter Five: Awaken

**Chapter Five: Awaken**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters. That's it. Everything else belongs to the USA network, Jeff Eastin, and others who own Graceland.**

-Hospital, About three hours later, early the next morning-

Hours had passed since Charlie and DJ returned with dinner for everyone. Briggs was the first to awaken, haven fallen asleep on a chair in the lobby. The others were still asleep, curled up on either each other, a chair, or on the floor. Mike had been curled up into Charlie, both laying against the wall and on the floor, Charlie had obviously been comforting the new agent. Paige was laying on the floor, curled up into herself, DJ was slumped into a chair, a magazine he had been reading laying on his chest.

But where was Agent Goldman? Briggs stood up, looking around. Others were beginning to walk in, signing themselves in either to see a doctor or patient. Doctors and nurses were walking around, trying to keep up with the constant flow of releasing and obtaining new patients and visitors. He walked up to the head-nurse, trying to look awake and alert. "Excuse me, ma'am? Do you know where Agent Goldman went? Or if we can visit Mr. Tuturro?"he asked. The head-nurse looked through her records.

"Agent Goldman left earlier, something about meeting up with some CSIs? CSUs? Anyway it was a meeting. As for Mr. Tuturro... He has yet to wake up, but he is healing nicely, even if it will take awhile for him to become truly healed."the nurse answered. Briggs nodded.

"Thank you."he conveyed, forcing a smile as he walked back to his group. They were all still asleep, almost peacefully, almost. He sighed, deciding to allow them to continue sleeping for the moment. Besides, nature was calling, and he needed to answer. Trying to stay quiet, he made his way to the men's room, going to relieve himself...

-Room 78, Johnny Tuturro-

_He closed his eyes, trying to imagine anything else was happening, that he was anywhere else. His body felt them though, felt the hands running down his chest, grabbing his forced erection. Johnny bit back a yelp, not wanting to give the men any satisfaction as they tormented him. Then he felt it, a pain shooting through him as one of the men forced a finger into his ass. At that he did cry out, causing the other men around to laugh._

_Johnny tried to break free, tried to struggle. However, he had been bound tightly and could only move an inch or so in either direction. He felt tears welling in his eyes as the fingers continued their assault on him, another hand squeezing his erection. "I told you he'd like this!"one of the men yelled out between laughs. He shook his head, not bothering to say anything. The last time he opened his mouth, one of the men, he couldn't tell who it was, forced their own cock down his throat._

_The man who had his fingers inside of Johnny pulled out, but relief only lasted a few seconds as it was replaced by something larger and much more painful. He cried out, just wanting it all to stop..._

Johnny shot straight up, shaking, panting. He looked around, realizing he had no idea where he was. The walls were an awful shade of white, and there was something making a beeping sound. A woman walked in, smiling. "I see you're finally awake Mr. Tuturro. How are you feeling?"she asked. He gazed down at himself, realizing he was in a hospital gown, which meant he was most likely at a hospital.

"I feel kinda crappy right now... Like someone ran me over and ate me, then spit me back out just to be ran over again..."Johnny admitted, gripping the sheets. The woman frowned, furrowing her brows.

"I'm sorry... I am, Dr. Chasity by the way... Mr. Tuturro..."the doctor introduced herself. Johnny glanced at her, shaking his head.

"Johnny... Please? Mr. Tuturro was my father, and I'm not him."Johnny told her, forcing himself to smile. The doctor then began taking vitals as he rambled on about how he hated having to be in a hospital, how he missed his friends. He looked at her. "How... Did... I get here anyway?"he asked. Dr. Chastity looked him in the eyes.

"An older man found you in an alley way, brought you here half-dead. Lucky for you, otherwise I don't believe you would've made it..."she answered, going back to work. "So, can you tell me what happened or do I not have the clearance level?"she asked, curious. She knew the man was an FBI agent due to the people there for him being mostly FBI, so she was curious about what he was working on. Johnny forced a chuckle.

"You don't have the proper clearance level... Sorry."he answered, looking around. "So... Are any of my friends or coworkers here? I'm sure they've been worried..."Johnny wondered aloud. Dr. Chastity smiled.

"They're here, but it will be a little bit before we can allow them back here to see you. Now that you're awake, I'm going to run a few more tests, then they can come on back. Okay?"she explained. Johnny sighed, but nodded.

"Fine. But can we hurry with the tests? I'd like to see them soon, after all, I haven't seen them in... What day is it?"he asked. She looked at the calender.

"It's Thursday, the 24th."she told him. Johnny swore.

"Two weeks... Two weeks, I've been gone!"he started to panic, shaking. The doctor swore as he started setting off the alarms on the equipment, causing her to sedate him. She sighed as he went back to sleep.

"Sorry... But it was for the best..."she whispered to him, squeezing his shoulder to attempt to comfort him.


	7. Chapter Six: Reunion

**Chapter Six: Reunion**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters. That's it. Everything else belongs to the USA network, Jeff Eastin, and others who own Graceland.**

-Hospital, Early Morning, Lobby-

Briggs and the others were finally all awake and had eaten breakfast, still refusing to leave the hospital until they could see Johnny, until they could be sure he was fine. Agent Goldman was still out, probably working on Johnny's case... A nurse walked in, a soft smile on her face. "Anyone here for a Joesph Tuturro?"she asked, looking around. Briggs and the rest of the Gracelanders rose up, walking over to her.

"We're here for him. How is he?"he asked. The nurse glanced at the reports.

"He's doing great actually... And he's awake... If you want to see him... But only two or three at a time..."she explained, looking up at them. Briggs looked at the others, wondering who should see him first. Paige, DJ, and Mike smiled at him and Charlie weakly, indicating what they wanted.

"I think Ms. Demarco and I will go see him first. What room?"Briggs asked. The nurse had them follow her, leading them to a room 78...

-Room 78, Johnny Tuturro-

Briggs and Charlie braced themselves upon entering, knowing that Johnny probably looked rough and felt like crap. Looking around though, they figured the off-white walls were worse looking than Johnny, who was definitely looking like Hell. He looked up from the television, smiling at them weakly. "Wassup guys? It's about time they let you in."Johnny tried seeming like himself.

Charlie walked over, gently taking his hand in a sisterly way. "You feelin' okay, John? You look awful."she smiled weakly as he squeezed her hand.

"I'm feelin' better... Can't really feel much right now though... They got me on some kind of pain meds... Some technical name... Anyway, I feel kinda... Loopy... Did you feel this way on..."he stopped himself, looking around to make sure the nurses and Dr. Chastity wasn't anywhere around before whispering, "Did you feel like this on the Heroin?"he asked. Charlie wanted to laugh at his state, and she would have too, if this was a lesser injury than what it was.

"Kinda... But it's good you're on something for pain... You very seldom do well with it. And you look like everything would hurt..."Charlie commented. Johnny smiled at her before turning his head to Briggs, frowning at how distant and far away his friend seemed.

"Briggsy... Why ya all the way over there? Do I look that bad? I swear it's not contagious..."Johnny tried to joke through his medical haze. Briggs walked over, shaking his head, trying to smile.

"I'm just thinkin' is all. Glad you seem fine."Briggs admitted, smiling. Johnny nodded, closing his eyes. He finally got to see some of his family, finally. Which begged the question...

"Where's Mikey and Paige and Jakes?"he asked, looking between Charlie and Briggs. Charlie sighed.

"They said we could only come in a few at a time... Small room, ya know?"Charlie answered, shrugging. She noticed how he was licking his lips and grabbed the water glass on his night stand, handing it to him. "There ya go..."she whispered, as he took it, getting a drink...

-Lobby-

Mike paced, wondering what was going on with the others, how Johnny was doing. Paige and DJ were talking about a new recipe that Charlie was thinking of doing, getting their minds off of what was going on, when Agent Goldman walked in. "Where are the other two?"he asked, his mind already thinking they were investigating against orders. DJ smiled softly.

"Johnny-boy woke up and Charlie and Briggs are visiting at the moment. Only two at a time you know?"DJ answered, grabbing a magazine. About that time, Charlie and Briggs walked back out, immediately surrounded by Mike and Paige.

"How bad is he? Is he doing better? How's he look?"both agents asked, worried. Charlie smiled weakly.

"The kid looks bad, but he's taking it rather well..."Charlie answered. Briggs scoffed.

"Only because he's high on the pain meds. Poor kid wouldn't know a punch at the moment, even if he was hit."Briggs retorted. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, you two can go see him now if you want..."she told them, not even having to repeat herself before the blond man and brunette girl were gone. Catching the eye of Agent Goldman, Briggs glanced at him.

"So what can we do for you, Sir?"he asked, trying to bite back his bitterness towards the man. Goldman sighed.

"We... Think Anthony Tuturro may have something to with this... So, we've got him on the way up, along with Florida State's finest..."Goldman admitted. Briggs fought a smirk.

"Nice... Well... Tell Tony 'hi' for me. Okay?"Briggs spoke, walking over to get a magazine...


	8. Chapter Seven: Game Plans

**Chapter Seven: Game Plans**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters. That's it. Everything else belongs to the USA network, Jeff Eastin, and others who own Graceland.**

-Graceland House, Evening, Two days later-

Briggs sat down on the couch, sighing. He and the others, aside from Mike, left back for Graceland, wanting to come up with a plan of action to nab the Ortegas. He glanced at Paige, who was wearing one of her famous numbers. A dark red dress, her hair in an elegant up-do. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Where are you going?" Paige smiled.

"I got a gig at 'Pouri's Lounge'. Nice place, little romantic ambiance... And the Ortegas frequent that place. I can glimpse who they deal with and talk too... I report back and we find who the weakest link is and BOOM! We can get in and take them down."Paige reported excitedly. Briggs looked up at Charlie.

"You agree to that?"he asked, knowing how Charlie was about missions like this. Charlie nodded her approval, watching as Paige left for the gig...

-Pouri's Lounge-

Paige waited backstage, making sure her hair and hidden flower-barrette camera was in place. Her cue came about, the beginning of song, as she walked up on stage. She took a light bow before grabbing the mike, beginning her song. It was classic, 'Fly Me To the Moon'. As she sang, she made sure to watch the crowd, seeing if anyone matched Johnny's description of the guys he gave Goldman...

-Flashback-

_Briggs had walked up to the group, a file in hand. "Guys... You'll never believe what Goldman laid down. A description of the Ortegas..."Briggs spoke, a smile on his face. They were sitting in the cafeteria of the hospital, waiting for visiting hours with Johnny. He had been kept over for observations, tests. _

_Charlie smirked. "How'd you swipe it?"she asked, somehow already knowing the answer. Briggs scoffed._

_"__Does it matter? We know who to look for..."he quipped. DJ shrugged._

_"__True... Wonder how he got the descrips..."DJ wondered. Mike bit his lip._

_"__Johnny... There's... No telling what they did to him..."_

_-_Flashback-

Paige noticed a group walking in that matched the descriptions, and kept her eyes on them. Then she saw something that made her stop in her tracks, and almost stop singing. Abby was with them... On the arms of the one named Danny... Noticing the looks her audience was giving her, she began to make it seem like part of her act, keeping a mental note to tell the others of her discovery...

-Hospital, Room 78-

Mike sat in a chair by Johnny's bed, watching as the older man slept. He tensed occasionally in his sleep, muttering something in Spanish that sounded like a plea. It caused Mike to shake his head, trying to shut out images of what the Ortegas did to him, what they could have done to him. Subconsciously, he reached out and grabbed Johnny's hand, making sure that the man was still there...

-Flashback-

_Charlie sighed. "We're not getting much done by just laying around the hospital. We need to be out there, doing what we said we'd do. Find the bastards that did this and make them suffer."Charlie spoke for the first time in an hour, breaking the silence. Briggs turned to her._

_"__You're right. But I don't want to leave Johnny alone with these doctors... We... We gotta have someone stay behind."Briggs responded. Mike stood up._

_"__I'll take first watch on Johnny. He's... My best friend here."Mike answered. Briggs nodded._

_"__Okay. The rest of us'll head on over to the house."he answered, the others following him out..._


	9. Chapter Eight: Shared Intel

**Chapter Eight: Shared Intel**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters. That's it. Everything else belongs to the USA network, Jeff Eastin, and others who own Graceland.**

-Hospital, the lobby, later that evening-

Paige left the bar, along with her tip, and headed for the hospital where the others were. Upon arriving, she found Briggs instantly. "We need to go back to the house. Soon. Like now. Or... What are we waiting on...?"she asked, noting how the others were pacing, as if waiting for news. Briggs smiled weakly.

"They're running a few more tests on Johnny-boy... If all goes well... We can take him home tomorrow..."Briggs answered. Goldman walked in, eyeing each of the other Graceland agents.

"Miss Arkin, where have you been?"he asked. Paige glowered her eyes.

"As much as I would have loved being here for Johnny, I did have a job to do. I finished and I'm here."she answered. Mike stood between the two agents before they could argue further, facing Goldman.

"So... Johnny... Can he come home or...?"Mike asked. Goldman turned to the younger agent.

"Everything is going well, Agent Tuturro will be released tomorrow. However, if by the end of the week my team cannot find proof that his cover was not blown, he must go back to DC."Goldman answered. Briggs and Charlie glared, biting their tongues. They had no intentions of allowing them to move Johnny, not away from their family. Mike's eyes widened, saddened. Paige and DJ just nodded.

"In that case... We're going to go back to Graceland, fix the place up for his return. Okay?"Briggs spoke as calmly as he could, starting for the door. The others followed him before Goldman could answer, headed for the car...

-Graceland, The House, about thirty-minutes later-

DJ, Briggs, and Mike sat on the couch while Charlie got in the chair, all waiting to hear what Paige had to say. "The Ortegas were at my club like I suspected... And guess who runs in their crowd?"she asked. Briggs raised an eyebrow, a meaning to get on with it. "Abby. Mike's Abby..."she continued. Mike gaped.

"You're kidding... Right...?"he asked. Paige shook her head. Briggs turned to Mike.

"Looks like you'll be our way in then..."Briggs told him, laying back further on the couch. Charlie went over and hugged Mike.

"Think you can do it Levi?"she asked him, wanting to be sure. The kid had been through a lot the past few months. She didn't wanna add to it if he couldn't handle it. Mike looked at them.

"To help Johnny...? Yeah. I can do it. What do I do?"he asked. The others thought before looking at each other. Briggs looked back at Mike.

"Just tell her you wanna meet her friends... If she associates them as her friends, you could get a chance to meet them. And then chat them up and try to get in. Once somewhat in... We'll strike... Then Johnny can stay."Briggs answered. Mike nodded.

"I can do that... I guess..."

-Hospital, room 78, Johnny Tuturro-

Johnny drifted off to sleep, the medication in his system taking effect. The last thing he remembered seeing was _Silence of the Lambs_ on the movie channel the doctor had turned it to...

_He struggled against them, trying to get free as they draped the cloth over his face, pouring ice cold water over it. After doing it a couple of times, Danny pulled the cloth over him, laughing as Johnny gasped for air, as he trembled. "Poor Special Agent... Can't breathe? I always knew I could take ones breath away..."he taunted, forcing his lips on Johnny's, hands groping at his body..._

_Johnny felt himself tearing up, shaking. Oh how he wanted this all to be over... As if sensing his discomfort, Danny smirked, shoving Johnny down to his knees. His other gang members kept him there by force. He struggled against them, trying to get free as he heard a zipper being undone..._


	10. Chapter Nine: Home At Last

**Chapter Nine: Home At Last**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters. That's it. Everything else belongs to the USA network, Jeff Eastin, and others who own Graceland.**

-Hospital, Room 78, Johnny Tuturro-

Johnny shot up awake, panting, gasping for breath. Dr. Chastity turned her head to him, rushing over to check on him. "Everything okay? How are you feeling? What happened?"she asked, taking his vitals. Johnny swore and laid back, trying to relax.

"I feel crappy. Again. Nightmares have gotten rougher... Crueler..."Johnny answered, his voice wavering slightly. Dr. Chastity clicked her tongue before forcing a smile.

"Well... You're going to go home today... In fact, one of your friends has already arrived to take you home..."she told him, gesturing to the door. He turned in time to see Charlie walk in, her hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail, wearing an overly large t-shirt and shorts. She was carrying a bag, but he couldn't tell what was in it.

"Hey Chuck... How you doing?"he asked, dazed slightly, trying to wake up further. Charlie smiled softly.

"Doing great... How are you? Ready to go home?"she asked. Johnny attempted to flash one of his mega-watt smiles, though it looked forced to Charlie.

"I'm ready... I need clothes though... Ain't no way in Hell I'm walking out in this gown..."Johnny tried to joke. Charlie handed him the bag.

"Thought you might need these... They're some of your baggier clothes, thought they'd feel better to you right now..."Charlie watched as he carefully got up. He made his way to the en suite bathroom to change, Charlie sat on the bed, waiting.

"Any other forms I need to fill out or...?"she asked Dr. Chastity. The doctor thought for a moment, brushing back a loose strand of hair.

"I think you signed everything already... Need you to go pick up these prescriptions for him... Help ease the pain..."the doctor answered, handing Charlie the prescription paper. Charlie nodded, her head turning to the door as Johnny walked back in, wearing a signature red hoodie and sweats. He smiled weakly.

"I'm ready..."he whispered, gesturing to the door...

-Graceland, an hour later-

Everyone sat around the living room, anxiously awaiting Charlie to pull up with Johnny. The door opened, Charlie and Johnny stepping inside, both immediately questioned and shouts of 'Welcome Home' ringing out. Johnny forced a smile, welcoming the attention he was receiving. Even from Dale.

"See...? I knew you all cared about me... Even you DJ."he remarked, teasing. Trying to act normal. Like he didn't have a nightmare earlier about being raped and forced to give oral, that he had been burned by cigarettes and kicked... Mike ran up and hugged him.

"We're just glad you're alright..."Mike spoke, hugging him close. Johnny tensed up, not necessarily wanting to pull away, but felt uncomfortable. Which, was very unusual since he normally welcome any and all attention... But that was a price he was paying for being caught, for being tortured...

"Yeah... I'm fine... Just exhausted... Meds are kickin' in... Think I'm gonna go sleep..."Johnny responded, pulling away and heading for the upstairs rooms... To his room...

Once in his room, he looked around, checking it out, making sure there were no 'monsters' in his closet or under the bed. It was as he had left it, nothing changed. But his clothes that were washing had been folded and laid out for him, a drawer opened... One that probably held the clothes he was wearing. He sighed and walked up to his bed, laying down, all but collapsing.

He closed his eyes, going to let himself drift off...

_His arms were tied to bed posts, legs spread and also tied at the ankles. He tried moving, tried to get away. To no avail, he could only move so much. Then, as if realizing he was feeling hopeless, the men began beating him. Some got him in the stomach and groin, others around his shoulders and face. He winced, wanting to crawl into a ball, to be left alone. Of course, they were not that merciful. One crawled on top of him, kissing at his neck, biting him. Another lit a cigarette, placing the lit end on him._

_Johnny cried out, begged them to stop. They only laughed, called him names. Claimed he liked what they wereto him. He closed his eyes, hating himself for getting into this mess. Wanting to disappear. He felt a hand grip his cock, pumping. He tried to struggled, hating the touch..._

-Graceland, downstairs-

Briggs watched Mike come downstairs, dressed up. "Something tells me you're on your way to see Abby..."Briggs remarked. Mike nodded, a slight frown gracing his features.

"Yeah... The sooner I can talk her into taking me to meet the Ortegas, the sooner we can get the bastards that hurt Johnny... He's bad Briggs... Really bad... I mean... He tensed when I hugged him... He never tenses, he always hugs back... But he didn't... I'm... We gotta get those guys..."Mike rambled, keeping his eyes on Briggs.

The older agent nodded. "Well... Good luck... Okay? And call us if you need us..."Briggs ordered, watching as the young blond left...


	11. Chapter Ten: Beginning of the End

**Chapter Ten: Beginning of the End**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters. That's it. Everything else belongs to the USA network, Jeff Eastin, and others who own Graceland.**

-The Drop, Mike, twenty minutes later-

Mike walked into the restaurant/bar, looking around. He immediately noticed Abby, waving him over. He allowed himself to smile, walking over to her, sitting down beside her. She kissed his cheek. "Hey Mike. Long time no see."she said, smiling. He looked at her, feeling himself become a little saddened.

"I know... But it's been crazy at my roommates' house. One of them got hurt, mugged. So I've been at the hospital. Sorry..."he apologized, making sure to gauge her reaction. Abby's facial features changed to one who seemed genuinely upset.

"I'm sorry... I hope he's doing better..."Abby kissed him softly. Mike smiled weakly.

"Oh.. They're doing much better. Even got to come home..."he told her, taking her hand. The rest of the 'date' went on like they normally would. Both eating and drinking, laughing. Having a great time. They eventually left the restaurant, Mike paying only half the bill(at Abby's insistence on paying for herself). They made it to the beach, walking side by side, just talking and laughing.

"You know... I've noticed something Abbs... You've met my friends... But I haven't met yours... Any chance I could get to meet them one day...?"he asked, turning to face her. Abby's face lit up with her smile.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to take an interest in my friends like I have yours... Yes. Meet me tomorrow at the pier? It's their favorite place to get together... They'll love to meet you..."Abby gushed, smiling. Mike kissed her softly, walking with her to her car.

"Great... I'll see you then..."

-The House, Kitchen-

Johnny carefully made his way into the kitchen, trying to shake off the nightmare he had had earlier. He looked around, trying to find something quick and simple to eat. Finally deciding on a bowl of cereal, he began setting it up, eating it. The front door opened, and he jerked around, sighing in relief when it was Mike.

"Hey Mikey... Where ya been?"he asked, trying to make himself calm down, to make his heart stop beating so fast. Mike smiled weakly.

"Just got back from a date with Abby... She's gonna introduce me to some of her friends tomorrow..."Mike answered, noticing how Johnny was standing. "You okay, Man? You look like Hell..."Mike asked, walking over to the older agent. Johnny sighed.

"These nightmares got me whooped Mike... I'm always..."he stopped himself, shaking his head. He didn't need Mike having that image, worrying of what those men did to him. "I'm just in no position to defend myself in the nightmares and it really upsets me..."Johnny decided to answer. Mike raised an eyebrow, not quite believing that was the whole truth, but accepted it.

"Okay... Well... If ya need me... You know where I am..."Mike told the older man, starting for his bedroom. Johnny smiled weakly, going back to finish up his cereal, hoping it wasn't soggy yet.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Sueños

**Chapter Eleven: Sue****ños**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters. That's it. Everything else belongs to the USA network, Jeff Eastin, and others who own Graceland.**

-The House, Mike-

Mike laid in his bed, tossing and turning. He couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep, nor could he just lay in peace. Something in him was wanting to move, wanting to walk around. Sighing, he got up, thinking he could walk downstairs to the kitchen for a snack.

Once outside his room, he began his walk to the stairs, going by Johnny's room. Hearing sobs coming from the room though, he stopped. Walking up to the door, he listened in. Realizing that his friend was sobbing, he rushed in, going over to Johnny. "John! John... Wake up."he started to carefully shake the man awake. Johnny shot up, grabbing Mike and pinning him down.

Johnny was shaking as he came too, realizing what he had done. Shakily, he released his hold on Mike, sinking to the floor. His eyes started to well up with tears as he looked down. "I... I'm sorry Man... You... You can't do that to me though... Scared the Hell outta me... Thought you were..."his voice trailed, the memories washing over him. Mike sat in the floor with him, smiling weakly.

"I just heard you upset and came inside... You were shaking and thrashing and I didn't want you to hurt yourself..."Mike admitted. Johnny shook his head.

"Just some bad dreams man... Like the kinds of dreams that'd possibly make Jakes scream..."Johnny told Mike, relaxing a bit. Mike fought a chuckle at the image of DJ being afraid of anything. Especially since he acted so big and tough all the time. Of course, that just showed how seriously screwed up Johnny was, how badly he was tortured.

"So... What_did_ those bastards do to you anyway...?"Mike couldn't stop himself from asking. The Hispanic agent looked down, his eyes glazing over.

"Things that I wouldn't wish on anyone... Like ever. Ya know? It was... Just one of the worst things that could be done..."Johnny answered without really giving away the extent of his torture. Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Johnny, tell me what happened. I can handle it... Might even be able to help."Mike tried to get him to open up further. Johnny laughed breathlessly, one of those laughs that shows how bad one is hurting.

"Mike. I'm not worried about whether you can handle knowing or not. It's me that can't handle it. I haven't even really processed it yet. Like, I know it happened cuz someone can't just make such painful nightmares without some kinda trauma to go with it... But it... It still don't feel real... Ya know?"Johnny admitted, slightly shaking. Mike bit his lip.

"Yeah... I know what you mean... Went through the something similar when my grandpa died... Didn't really believe it at first... Still tried to call and visit him... And then it'd be like 'oh... He's dead...' And that would go to crying and shaking..."Mike recalled. Johnny smiled weakly.

"Your abuelo was important to ya huh?"he asked. Mike nodded.

"He's the whole reason I wanted to be an FBI agent in the first place... Gave me a taste for this life in law enforcement..."Mike reminisced. Johnny smiled.

"Nice... Seems like he was a good man..."

"He was... But I never got to get too close... He died when I was about nine... Right after he taught me to shoot my first BB gun..."Mike leaned against the other agent's bed. "But he did good things... Great things even..."

"That's better than I can say about my grandparents... They got my family to America... But after that... They were gone... Until my younger brother had his first trial that is... Then they came and played the concerned grandparents... Though they never batted an eye at me..."Johnny shrugged, laying against his dresser. Mike laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"If it helps... We all care about ya here... Even DJ... I think... But then I'm not sure about him... But everyone else does care about you Johnny..."

"I know... And I care about you guys too... Even if you are all a bunch of loons..."Johnny tried to flash that megawatt smile he was known for, though it didn't seem all that bright this time. Mike knew it was because of whatever he had seen in his nightmare, but for the moment, he smiled back. After all, right now, in the present, Johnny was okay and trying to act like himself... It was... Great...


	13. Chapter Twelve: Pier

**Chapter Twelve: The Pier**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters. That's it. Everything else belongs to the USA network, Jeff Eastin, and others who own Graceland.**

-The House, Johnny's room-

Johnny woke up, finding himself on the floor. Mike was laying beside him, also asleep. Groaning, yet thankful for a good night's sleep(though his body was complaining about the floor), he rose up, walking over to Mike. "Aye, Mikey-Mike. Up and at 'em."Johnny gently shook the younger agent. Mike shooed at him, wanting to stay asleep.

"JOHN-NY! 'M sleepy... Leave me alone..."Mike whined, staying put. Johnny wanted to laugh at the childish antics, but knew the floor was uncomfortable.

"MIKE. I said up. Time to go. You know? Breakfast and all that shit."Johnny tried again. Mike swore at him, raising up.

"And I was having a good dream too damn it..."Mike growled out. Johnny smirked.

"Thought you were a morning person."

"I am... Unless I stay up all night talking..."Mike quipped. Johnny smiled weakly.

"Thanks... You know? For staying with me... Real nice of ya..."Johnny thanked him. Mike smiled back.

"You're welcome. Besides, you woulda done the same."Mike got up, looking at the time. "I'm gonna head for breakfast... Coming with or...?"he asked. Johnny stretched his arms, yawning.

"I think I'm gonna take a shower before breakfast... Help me wake up better..."Johnny answered, going to grab some clothes. Mike nodded, headed for the kitchen, giving the older man privacy...

-Kitchen-

Briggs was waiting for Mike when he walked downstairs, already handing him a bowl of cereal. Mike looked at him questioningly. "You made me breakfast...? I'm not dying am I?"he asked, weary of the gesture. Briggs rolled his eyes.

"If you were dying, I wouldn't have wasted an effort on breakfast. Instead, I woulda bought some strippers so you can die looking at a woman."Briggs quipped. Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Okay... So why breakfast?"he asked. Briggs smiled slightly.

"Thought you might want some since you're going to the pier today... Meeting the Ortegas... Which, by the way, the rest of us will be there as part of a tact team. So no worries."Briggs assured the blond man. Mike sighed, nodding.

"Works for me... Just wish... We did a tact team for Johnny... I stayed with him last night... He's... Really shaken..."Mike admitted. Briggs swore.

"I had a feelin' they did a number on him... But there's not much we can do but catch the bastards and make them pay..."the older agent said, running a hand through his curly hair. Mike nodded.

"And I'm gonna try and make that happen... Here's hoping..."

-Bathroom-

Johnny stopped all movement once in the shower, just letting the warm water hit his skin. It was... Therapeutic, feeling the water hit his back in rhythm, his breathing evening out. He sighed, closing his eyes, taking in the peace...

_Danny's hand moved slowly down his body, pinching at his skin. They had found his nipples and pinched hard enough to bruise. Moving further south, the hand grabbed his flaccid cock, squeezing and tugging forcefully. Johnny cried out, trying to pull away. The ropes kept him place as the man continued to assault him._

_One of the other men lit up a cigarette, dumping the ashes on him. He sneezed, something obviously frowned upon since he was met with the lit end. The head burned his skin and he squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his teeth._

_He was hit in the gut, causing him to cry out. Something warm and pulsing was forced in his mouth, and he had no doubt what it was. The man forced himself further into Johnny's throat, ignoring the fact he was gagging. The man pulled out just before Johnny threw up..._

Johnny's eyes shot open as he began gagging, remembering what had happened. He soaped up his wash cloth and began scrubbing at his skin. He tried to erase the mens' touches, their smells. He made a note to scrub down his mouth too, wanting the taste of vomit and semen out of his mouth...

-Pier-

Mike got there early, wanting to make sure he didn't miss anything. After waiting about ten minutes, Abby came along, a group of men he hadn't seen before following. "Paige... Is that who you saw?"he whispered while they were still out of earshot.

"_Yep._"Paige answered, keeping it short to the point.

"MIKE!"Abby greeted him, hugging him close. She kissed his cheek and he smiled, watching the other men.

"Hey Abs... And friend's of Abby..."he greeted the other men. One of them took of his sunglasses, revealing dark blue eyes.

"Hola... You are Mike? I was expecting someone... Taller..."the man admitted, extending a hand. "I am Danny by the way..."he greeted. Mike shook his hand.

"Wait... Danny... As in Danny Ortega?"he asked, though he knew the answer. Danny chuckled darkly.

"My reputation precedes me... Yes... And I hear you are a pilot...? If so... I may have some use for you... For my... Business.."Danny smiled, sending a chill down Mike's spine.

"What kind of business we talkin'? And what's my cut?"he asked, keeping up with his image.

-Tact Team Spot-

Briggs chuckled. "Kid's a natural."he glanced at Charlie. Her eyes never left the screen, her mother bear instincts telling her to rip the guy's head off.

"He might be a natural at this Paul... But if he get's hurt... Or in any like Johnny, I'm going to castrate that Ortega..."Charlie vowed, venom seeping in her voice. Paige shook her head.

"And this is why we all try to keep from pissing off Charlie."she told DJ, who nodded in agreement. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Very funny guys. But I'm serious. That dumbass has no idea who he's dealing with."


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The End

**Chapter Thirteen: The End**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters. That's it. Everything else belongs to the USA network, Jeff Eastin, and others who own Graceland.**

-The Pier-

Danny smirked. "Man with an initiative and ambition... I like it."Danny squeezed his shoulder lightly. Mike forced himself not to tense, looking at Danny.

"Never answered me. I wanna know what I'm dealing with and what I'm gonna be paid."Mike repeated. Danny walked over to his companions, whispers and murmurs going between the group before the eyes were on him again.

"I have some... Weapons... That need to be shipped out. And since you're a pilot, you can do it. You can have thirty percent of what we make. Deal?"he asked. Mike nodded, ready to give his signal word.

"Deal."he shook Danny's hand before he heard the tact team bursting out. It was a bustle of confusion as everyone shouted threats, guns went off, though Mike couldn't tell from where. Blood fell, and so did people. He noticed one of the guys, Danny, making a getaway. Mike chased him, diving at him.

They crashed to the ground, fighting, rolling, trying to top the other. Mike felt something sting inside him, a sharp shooting pain. He ignored it, trying to keep the man from escaping. Briggs made his way over, putting the cuffs on Danny. He looked at Mike and began to yell out for 911 to be called. That was the last thing Mike remembered before passing out...

-The House, Around this Time-

Johnny walked downstairs, his skin slightly reddened from his scrubbing. He looked around, unnerved by the silence of the house. "Hello?! Anyone home?!"he called out. When he didn't get an answer, he started looking for the others, noticing a note. It was from Briggs.

_Dear Johnny,_

_By the time you read this, we will already be gone and probably half-way done with our plan. We left to go and get the Ortegas. Sorry, and we know you wouldn't approve, but if someone messes with one of us, they mess with all of us. You know the drill. Anyway... We'll be home sooner or later._

Johnny swore, shaking his head. Of course they'd go and do something stupid like that. He should have known they would be out for blood. Bowing his head, Johnny prayed that they would all be safe, that they would be protected. He knew he couldn't live with himself if someone was hurt because of him, because he did something stupid.

His phone rang after his prayer ended. Checking the ID, he answered. "Hello?"he asked, confused.

"Hermano... You okay? I swear I didn't know what those bastards were gonna do. Thought they was gonna attempt to recruit you. Brother I'm sorry..."he heard a familiar voice pleading. Anthony... Johnny smiled weakly, knowing his brother would never purposefully hurt him.

"I know Tony... And as for being okay... I've seen better days... I'm sore as Hell and feel like shit all the time... But I'm healing..."Johnny answered. He heard a sigh of relief come from the other side.

"Well I'm glad you're okay... Hate cutting this short, but my guard is looking at me funny... Love you John... Maybe one day we can have a reunion..."Anthony hung up. Johnny sighed softly.

"Maybe baby bro... Maybe..."

-Hospital, Mike, Room 45-

Mike woke up, Briggs and the others hanging around him. "Good evening sunshine..." DJ teased when he rose up. Mike swore.

"What happened?"he asked, realizing how hoarse his voice was. Paige smiled weakly.

"You got stabbed... But, they're gonna let you go home soon..."she told him. Mike groaned.

"Great... Now me and Johnny are both injured..."he swore again. Charlie walked over, ruffling his hair.

"Easy Levi. I'd rather you both be hurt than dead. Cause if you guys died, I'd have to cut a bitch. We all know this."Charlie tried to joke. Briggs shook his head.

"Believe me, Mama Grizzly... We know."Briggs teased back, earning him a punch in the shoulder. He winced, grabbing his arm, looking hurt. The scene causing the others to chuckle at their dynamic...

About an hour later, Agent Goldman walked in, and he did not look happy. "What the Hell where you thinking?! I specifically said for you to not get involved in this case!"he berated them. Briggs glared.

"Hey! We got the bastards! You should be glad!"Briggs fought back. Goldman shook his head.

"We told you not to. Because of your actions, this Graceland team will have to be terminated and new agents will have to be brought in. Do you understand the consequences now?"he asked. His question caused the other Graceland members to look at each other, downcast looks. No, they had not thought of that, just of getting back at the men who hurt Johnny.

"Actually... I'd say let them off the hook this time. After all, they brought in the Ortegas..."a voice from the door spoke. They turned their heads sharply, gasping when they saw the director in the room. Goldman gaped.

"But sir..."he began, cut off by the director holding up his hand.

"Don't. I've made my decision. And as for Agent Tuturro... You can keep him. Though I expect him to go to therapy and stay out of the field for a few months. To heal. You too Warren."the director spoke. Mike nodded.

"Yes sir."


	15. Epilogue: A Few Months Later

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters. That's it. Everything else belongs to the USA network, Jeff Eastin, and others who own Graceland.**

-The House, Living Room-

Johnny walked into the living room with popcorn and two COKES, sitting them down on the coffee table. He sat beside Mike on the couch, smiling. "Ready to watch _Oliver and Company_, Mike?"Johnny asked. Mike smiled.

"Yeah... Quick question... Why do we watch Disney movies when things go south in Graceland?"Mike asked, taking notice of the tradition. Johnny shrugged, hitting play on the remote.

"Not sure. Guess it's cause they make us feel better..."the older agent answered, taking a hand full of popcorn. Mike considered it a good answer, going to get his own hand full of popcorn...

It didn't take long for the movie to end, Johnny smiling. He turned his head to say something to Mike, stopping when he saw that the younger man was asleep. Johnny carefully got up, pulling a blanket over Mike, going to keep him covered. He stretched, wincing as his bones popped. Yes, his body still hurt in some places, but he was getting better. And so was Mike. It would just take time...


End file.
